


He’s mine

by annatendou



Series: Haikyu!! One-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Ending, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio Protection Squad, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, M/M, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatendou/pseuds/annatendou
Summary: There’s this stupid boy bothering Kageyama.Tsukishima might be jealous.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyu!! One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	He’s mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!   
> Comments and requests for ships are appreciated :)

„I don't think that's normal, Tsukki."   
„Yeah.. I don't care."  
„Tsukki!"

There was this guy. He was always standing next to their black haired teammate. 

„You think this guy is Kageyama's boyfriend?" Yamaguchi asked his best friend.

„You think the king is able to show affection and love to something other than volleyball?" 

„Tsukki! I'm being serious!" 

„Me too." 

Yamaguchi just rolled his eyes and sighed. 

„But seriously, I don't think he's the kings' type." 

„Yeah, he doesn't look very comfortable with this guy." Yamaguchi said with a painful expression. 

They watched as the guy leaned into Kageyama's personal space, while Kageyama slightly moved away. 

„I mean Kageyama's pretty. Really. It doesn't surprise me that a lot of people crush on him." 

„Sounds like you're in love with him too for me." 

„I'm already dating someone! Can't you be serious for once?" 

The guy pressed Kageyama against the wall and is now dangerously near his face. Kageyama looks really uncomfortable, but his 'unable to do any social interactions' self wasn't able to do anything against it. 

„This is painful to watch." Tsukishima sighed. 

He started walking in their direction. 

„Oi king! Practice is about to start, I know being a king is very tiring and you must be really busy, but move your ass to the gym, Daichi will get mad." 

Kageyama looked really relieved, hearing Tsukishima's words. Did he not hear Kei's insults?   
But he kinda struggled, getting out of that guy's grip. 

That annoying boy hadn't moved a single bit. 

„U-uh, could you- cou-"

„What are you saying, cutie? I don't understand you~" 

„Could you let me go, please" Kageyama said, embarrassed. 

„What if I said no?" 

Kei got really annoyed.   
He grabbed that guy's arm and pulled him away from Kageyama. 

„No need to be so aggressive! Are you his boyfriend or something?" 

„No, but his teammate. Now get lost." 

„Okay, okay, beanpole.  
By the way, I'm Kaito, but you're allowed to call me Kai, sweetheart~"

„No need for your name, Kaito-San." Kei answered. He didn't want to say that, it just slipped out.   
Is he jealous? 

„No need to be so jealous, I didn't allow you to call me Kaito, did I?" 

„No, you didn't. Nothing's wrong with your ears, Senpai." Tsukisima said. 

„Tsukishima" Kageyama whispered, as a...warning?   
Yeah, maybe Tsukishima's being rude to an upperclassman, but he didn't care at this point. 

„So your name's Tsukishima, huh? Watch your mouth, boy. If I was someone else, you'd be in trouble now." 

„It's my lucky day then." Kei said, with a creepy smile. 

Kaito made his way towards Kei, grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. 

„Tsukishima!" Kageyama yelled.   
He walked forward to help Tsukishima, but Kaito turned around first and painfully grabbed his wrist.   
Tobio yelped, took a step back and tried to pull his hand back, but wasn't able to do it. He wasn’t strong enough. 

Kei's blood began to boil at the sight. 

„Let him go!" Kei yelled. He tried to free himself, but that fucking Kaito guy is really strong. 

„Is there something wrong?" A, Tobio and Kei well known voice, asked. Kei looked behind Kaito and saw Daichi, Tanaka and Hinata. 

Daichi looked serious, Tanaka looked furious and Hinata looked concerned. 

Kaito slowly let go of Kei and Tobio. 

„Don't you dare touch my underclassmen again!" Tanaka warned, walking forward. Daichi firmly grabbed Tanaka's arm and gave him a look. 

Kei turned his attention to Tobio.   
He looked really scared and rubbed his wrist furiously. Hinata scooped closer to Kageyama to comfort him. 

„I’m very sorry for Tsukishima’s behaviour. Please leave my teammates alone now, we have practice." Daichi announced, not sounding sorry at all.

„Sure, see you around, Ka-ge-ya-ma." Kaito said and walked away. 

„Do you know this guy, Kageyama?" Hinata asked. 

Kageyama only shook his head. 

„Come on, king. Let's practice. I want to hit a few of your sets." Kei said to cheer Kageyama up. 

And it helped. Kageyama's head shot up and his eyes sparkled. He nodded furiously, grabbed Tsukishima's hand and pulled him to the gym. 

Kei heard the others laughing and teasing, but simply ignored it.

—————

„Hey Tsukishima." Tobio greeted Kei. 

Since 'the accident' happened two days ago, Kageyama never left Tsukishima's side, which Tsukishima played off as annoying, but actually enjoyed 'cause he thought it's cute. 

„Good morning, king."   
There was no morning practice today, so Kageyama and Tsukishima went straight to class. 

Or that's what they wanted to do.   
But a certain boy needed to disrupt them. 

„Hello Tobio~" A voice said behind Kageyama. 

Said boy yelped and jumped behind Tsukishima.   
Kei would have teased him, but there's no time for that right now. 

Kaito laughed. It sounded disgusting.   
„You’re so cute, Tobio. Why don't you just admit that he's your boyfriend? I would stop bothering you guys then. But if I still have a chance~"

At this point, Kei accepted it. He accepted the fact that he’s pretty jealous, he accepted the fact that he may does have a crush on Kageyama. 

And this stupid boy ruins the time he has with Tobio. 

So yes, Tsukishima has had enough. 

'Forgive me, Kageyama' Kei thought, as he pulled Kageyama in front of him, gently put a hand on his cheek and kissed the raven. 

Kaito only gaped. 

„You’re right, he is my boyfriend, so stay the fuck away from him. He's mine!" Tsukishima said, after he pulled away. 

But Kaito doesn't look very convinced.   
Instead he looked at Kageyama. 

„Is it true, Tobio~?" 

Tobio looked like his brain wasn't working, he was a blushing mess, unable to answer any questions.   
Just as Kei wanted to talk for him, Kageyama did something unexpected.   
He grabbed Kei's hand, stepped closer to him and put his head on Kei's shoulder. It looked like they've done this many times before. It felt right to both of them. 

„Yes, Kei and I are dating." He said confidently.  
Now it was Kei's time to blush.   
The king just called him 'Kei'!

He squeezed Kageyama's hand.   
Kageyama squeezed back. 

Kaito looked shocked, but eventually smiled.   
„Alright lovebirds. I won't be a bother anymore. See ya!" 

„Better not." Kei yelled after him. 

Kaito only laughed. 

„Uhmm...Tsukis-"

„No, king. Call me Kei again please." Tsukishima said while turning around to look at Kageyama. 

„I like you calling me Kei. Do it again." 

„Okay, but I've got one condition." Tobio answered. 

„Yes, your highness?" 

„I'll only call you that if you kiss me again."   
Tobio whispers. 

„How could I deny a king's wish?" Tsukishima teased, before smashing their lips together.   
It was a very gentle kiss, full of care and...

„I love you, Kei~"

„I love you too, Tobio." 

...love.


End file.
